Jagen
by Dark Ranger33
Summary: A SS Major tasked with the capturing or killing of Jews in Nazi occupied France, he pays a girl and her mother a visit that is to them a nightmare but to him just another day in the office. (I am not a Nazi,) I just wanted to create a evil character.
1. Chapter 1

I flipped passed pages of files with red Xs through them, all my passed assignments, a new one was circled a small family here in Paris, its been about 3 months since we started our occupation of France.

"Sir sturmbannfuhrer we are here..."

I looked up at my driver and my 2 stormtroopers,

"well what are we waiting for?"

"yes sir!"

they got out and went up to the apartment steps, I put my papers in my case and stepped out, I put my cap on with the SS skull and bones neatly placed In the center.

I walked up the steps and I got to the door. It opened to reveal a small child and his sister I assumed, they stopped dead in their tracks as soon as they saw us.

I smiled, "bonjour little ones"

"bonjour sir"

I nodded and went inside,

"apartment 12" I said they nodded their heads and stomped up the stairs assault rifles in hand.

I got there and soft but firmly knocked on the door...

I checked my watch 12:30AM on the dot..., I shook my wrist as the door opened to a younger women I would say around 19. She gulped as our eyes meat contact.

"Bonjour mademoiselle!, I am here for business of the state...may I come in?"

She clearled her throat blue eyes shifting.

"yes uhhh mother!"

I stepped in as did my soliders, a middle aged women stepped in from the other room, "welcome gentelmen to my home..."

I went down and kissed her hand,

"thank you miss Moreau, may I set down?"

"but of course...ummm you name?"

"Major...Major Jagen, Jagen Holz" I said to her

"oh yes, can I ask what this is about?"

"yes but first my job requires that the SS search your home...don't be alamrmed if you are law abiding citizens of the state, that I believe you are, you have nothing to worry about."

"Ok Major...I soppose..."

"Search the home..." I yelled in the appartment hallway without her finishing.

just then 3 heavily amed SS men stormed the appartemnt...

 **Chole POV**

These men searched our home for my friend and her father...I hope we hid them well enough its not like we have space galore.

I stood next to my mother, my eyes wondered from object to object and then to him, he was tapping his finger on the table waiting, he looked at me... we locked eyes, his piercing hazel eyes went right through me. He was handsome but by no means breathtakingly so. He looked to be a few years older than me about 23 more or less, and young to be a SS officer, a scar ran down his left eye, a wound from shrapnel no doubt.

I couldn't look away, he gave me a smirk that made chills run down my back.

The men came back to him,

"sir we didn't find anything of interest..."

"good now report outside and leave me be with the ladies."

"yes sturmbannfuhrer"

"thank you sergeant" with that the door closed, leaving us in here with him.

We stood in silence for a couple of moments

"please ladies this is your home set..."

I took my seat, as my mother was about to set down he spoke up..,

"ah yes" he cleared his throat "may I have a drink?"

me and my mother locked eyes,

"yes Major just a moment," and she went to the kitchen.

I sat there uncomfortably, he noticed this and chuckled, "mademoiselle I didn't catch your name?"

I knew he had my name on that file of his...

"uhh yes Major its Chole"

"what a beautiful name!"

"merci"

"what happened to your father if you don't mind me asking, since there is a lack of a male unit in the household?."

"yes well my father died a year ago to a illness..."

he tried his best to look heartbroken, what a fake

"my condolences to you."

then the tea pot went off and I was never glad to hear the annoying sound in my life till now. Soon my mother brought out 3 teas.

she sat one down in front of him,

"merci miss Moreau" he said taking out his folder and taking a sip.

He rubbed his hands together, "lets get started shall we?, Miss Moreau we have reason to believe that you and your daughter are hiding enemy's of the state, who gave us this tip?, I am not obliged to say but you seem like fine people none the less I must carryout my investigation..."

I looked down and fettled with my dress, anything to get my mind off this...

"are you hiding Jews in your home?"

my mother cleared her throat,

"uhh no sir we would have no room as you can see. If so we wouldn't want to hide that filth anyway" my mother said refereeing to our 4 roomed apartment.

"yes but you would be surprised where the rats hide...speaking of rats... I notice your wall has some holes in them..."

he said gesturing to the wall,

I squeezed my hand into a fist oh god Rose...

He took out a sheet of paper, the Jewish family of 2 that used to live beside you next door the Agers, you knew them well no?"

"well yes...and no, my husband knew John Ager and my daughter Chole knew his child Rose...but after his death" my mother paused, "my husbands death, we grew apart and didn't really talk to each other... till we saw them get deported to...ummm."

God damn it mom... I thought, I looked at him and his eyes knew... this was it...

he smiled, "do you like rats miss Moreau?"

"no I am not very found of them."

"if you saw a rat right now what would you do?"

"I believe I would um kill it?"

"yes!, and when you are trying to kill it, it scurries away and into a dark hole...with other rats."

he pulled out a flask took a sip and adjusted his watch, "the other rats hide them and defend them and it makes it hard for you to find and kill it yes?"

He stood up "Miss Moreau you did not see them get deported because they are not on file..."

He walked over to me boots echoing in the room... he was behind me now,

"Miss Chole is your mother telling the truth?"

my voice cracked, "y-yes Major," he put his hands on my shoulders and tenderly rubbed them...why was he doing this?"

"you seem tense...why would that be, are you and your mother hiding something?"

I let loose a tear no Major..."

he leaned down and kissed my cheek taking the tear, I let loose now..."

"Major please... we are not...I thought I saw them get deported to a ghetto!" my mother pleaded

he walked to where the holes were, "yes I do believe you have a rat problem"

He walked back over to my mother and leaned down to her, I am going to ask but one more time...are you sure you don't have Jews in your home?"

she was in tears now...

"oh miss Moreau a women your age shouldn't rot in prison or be put on a wall in front of a firing squad..."

he went over to me and took my hand in his, "and someone as beautiful and young as miss Chloe here shouldn't have to go through the same fate..."

he stood up, "telling me you are hiding Jews wont be met with punishment no...but with reward!"

He came back to his seat and put his cap back on sliding his index and thumb across the visor the SS skull glimmering in the light.

 **Jagen POV**

I leaned back in my chair, "I will write down you willingly exposed where the Jews were hiding and you will be left alone from the German military's occupation of your country.

I took another sip of my flask and the scotch went down smooth, "you are hiding enemy's of the state are you not?"

she looked destroyed and her daughter frozen with fear.

"y-yes"

I smiled, "would you point out to me where?" she didn't even look and pointed to the walls with the holes, just then I heard the walls pound and struggle, I walked over and indeed saw a man and a girl struggling to get out of their small hideaway,

"where are you going?, I thought we were having fun!"

I pulled my Luger from my holster and fired blasting rounds in the wall... the girls ducked for cover and my soldiers busted through the door and soon the room exploded with automatic gunfire.

I spent my clip and loaded in a new one, my soldiers busted open what was left of the wall and 2 bloody bodies fell out... just as I thought.

I holstered my sidearm and went over to the women knelled down, "thank you for you cooperation with the SS."

I grabbed both of their hands and kissed them as my soldiers drug the bodies out leaving a blood trail in their wake.

I left the 2 women in the room smelling now of saw dust and blood, they both were in a daze, my men loaded the bodies in a truck and I got back in the car to fill out my report, "yes just another day at the office," I clicked my pen and began to write first with a red X on this case, "another rat problem taken care of..."


	2. Chapter 2

I was on my hands and knees scrubbing the blood off our floors, I cried tears mixing in with the soap. I looked over and my mother was quiet sweeping the wood debris from the gunfire.

"It was all my fault, if I wouldn't of said...god I don't know..." my mother said wiping tears away wither sleeve.

"t-they are evil mother we did what we could but they are everywhere and its not like we live on a farm where there is space, space and more space," I said sniveling.

"I suppose, you think we should file a complaint against him, for damaging our home?"

"yeah like they would pay for damages for harboring Jews, do you think he will keep his word or not?"

"well dear if he hadn't we wouldn't be here right now..." my mother said walking in the other room to fetch a sheet to cover the destroyed wall.

"yeah I guess so," I sighed "sorry Rose, I am sorry Mr. Ager we tried that's all we could do."

I plunged the sponge back in the warm crimson water and once more began scrubbing.

I hope the Nazis pay for what they have done to them and all Jews...god knows where they are..."

 **6 months later** **Jagen POV**

I sat in my office/quarters and took apart my luger, I dabbed my rag in lube and rubbed the bolt and slide clean, a firm knock shook me out of my daze...

"enter"

the door opened to revel a army messenger, he saluted me,

"hail sturmbannfuhrer!"

"what is it corporal?" I said putting my sidearm back together

"a letter sir all SS officers in the region have been invited to a ball at the Guyot estate up north."

"ah yes thank you corporal" I said pulling the slide back the sidearm reattaching the weapon.

"sig hail!"

"hail Hitler" I replied looking down in my desk for a letter opener, with that he left.

"damn" I cursed, for the life of me I couldn't find that letter opener, I reached for my dagger and sliced it open.

ah the Guyots very wealthy family up north a bit, I chuckled

"must want Nazi endorsements"

I put the letter in my leather jacket and finished prepping my weapon, I loaded the final clip and put it in the weapon and holstered it.

I put on my leather gloves and jacket and went to a small café down the road to get something to eat.

it was a beautiful day bids were out and people were buzzing about.

I stopped in a café to get something to eat, I sat at the table and picked up a news paper,

I read an artcle about how we were increasing airraids on England,

"sir what will you be having?"

I looked to the see the smiling face of a waiter,

"ah yes I will take a cup of coffee black and a croissant please."

he wrote it down on a pad,

"yes sir right way."

with that he walked off and I stuck my nose back in the paper.

 **Chole POV**

I looked around for that drop off point, fucking Germans were everywhere like always.

"where are you pier?"

I took a seat and next to me was a German officer reading a paper, he mumbled something as he turned the page.

The waiter came over to me,

"hello miss what can I get you?"

"I would like a tea 3 lumps please"

"yes mam"

he began to walk away when he stopped and helped another waiter with the officer's food.

"ah thank you gentlemen..."

my blood ran ice cold that voice, I looked up and it was him Major Holtz taking a sip of his coffee, those cold hard hazel eyes scanning the page.

He looked up and I turned and tried to hide my face with my bonnet.

he put down the paper still looking in my direction started eating his food.

I looked over to my waiter who poured me the tea...

"merci"

he paused and swallowed slowly, I sipped on the tea calming my nerves somewhat.

I was afraid to look behind me to be forced to look in those eyes, damn Pier of all the cafes and places this one?

I turned back around to see if he was anywhere in sight but I turned into the chest of someone...him.

"Miss Chole it is so nice to see you again!"

he went on the other side of the table and pulled out the chair...

"may I?"

I was at a loss for words,

"um uhhh sure Major Holtz"

he took a seat, oh god

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere and that somewhere..."

he paused

"being your home and the events that happened in it...all well all water under the bridge."

I wanted to shoot him on the spot, I patted my dress for the small pistol I carry... god I wish I could, thinking of my friend and her father as water under the bridge...

"yes Major..."

"ah let me interrupt you...just call me Jagen please no need for this formality I am off duty after all..."

he smiled and took another sip of his coffee.

"yes...ummmm... Jagen"

that word felt foreign, he was about to speak he was interrupted by another officer, he shot up and saluted him,

"sig hail"

the man nodded,

"hail Hitler"

He must of been a higher rank, if I studied my Nazi ranks correctly he is a Colonel a Standartenfuhrer.

"Hello Colonel"

"hello Major I saw you across the way and wounded if you got your invite to the ball at the Guyots estate?"

"ah yes it happens I did, just this morning in fact by a massager of the army."

"are you attending?"

"I suppose I will sir"

he sat down,

"yeah damn Wehrmacht"

he looked up to me,

"bonjour madmazel are you joining Major Holtz at the ball?"

"I uhhh n..."

he spoke up,

"oh no Colonel the madmazel...Chole is just a newly founded friend."

the Colonel laughed and he soon followed,

"ha ha ha!, just a friend come now Jagen, ha ha ha."

I saw in the corner of my eye, him Pier, thank god.

"uhh if you would excuse me I need to use the restroom..."

I got up and walked back behind the building.

I turned and there was no one,

"what?"

"making friends?"

I looked up to find Pier setting on the edge of the stairs. I laughed

"hell no the bastard just found me from a couple of months ago, you know that..."

"ah yeah shit, well..."

he jumped down and landed on his feet,

"what was that ball they were talking about?"

"the hell if I know I was waiting for you...speaking of witch."

I reached down and handed him a folder,

"good this must be useful info, Leer will be happy,"

"yeah, by what they were saying about that ball seems important..."

"yeah hey that one thought you were going with that Major..."

"Jagen" I said

"his name is Jagen?" he asked

"yes"

"oh yeah well what if you were?"

I was speechless,

"what me go with him, hell no"

"come on think of what we could get from this."

he kissed me on the cheek and smiled,

"we need this... and you know Leer will be all over this, just do it for the resistance."

"who knows if he even wants to go with somebody..."

"trust me for once will you?"

"ok ill do it, just go back to Leer."

"got it"

he began to walk off,

"oh and can you check up on my mother for me?"

"yeah, love you"

"you too"

he walked off and I regained my composure.

I took my seat back at the table and they were still talking.

"yes Major good talk...ha ha ha... I've been wanting to ask you how did you get that scar?, hell every man I knew who talked to you told me about it."

he was quiet now,

"well...sir I believe that's a story better left untold..."

"yes Major as you wish, well I better be going."

I spoke up,

"uhh Major...Holtz?" I asked

"yes miss chole?"

I want to ask if you would..." I gulped, "take me to the ball at the Guyots ball."

he raised an eyebrow,

"uhh I would love to miss Chole" he seemed confused

"ha ha ha, well looks like I need to leave you 2 alone..."

he got up and put his attire on, "till then Major...Miss Chole," he nodded and walked off.

He turned and looked at me,

"so why do you want to go? "he asked me.

"I haven't been to a formal party in ages, since I was a little girl in fact."

"ah" was all he said.

we sat there for a few moments till he spoke

"Chole... as you must know I am a Jew hunter none the less, I track down them and any other suppose enemy's of the state." he took a sip of coffee,

"I..." he looked around for any other German personnel, "I don't have a problem with Jews truth be told, I only do this because it fits me...I am a officer of the SS and I love my job." He chuckled

"I hope you don't have a problem with me Maj...Jagen."

he paused, "you and your mother did harbor enemy's of the state...if you were wondering I did put you down that you gave them up willingly...you should have no more problems with the SS, I keep my word." he finished

"thank you Jagen"

I was talking to the man I fear and he is not so bad, "so Jagen..." I choose my words very carefully, "why do you do it...hunt them."

he took out that same flask form that night and drank from it, "ahh he sounded and screwed the cap back on, I believe I do it for sport.. for country," he chuckled, "because I am told to, I don't know."

"how did you get that scar?"

he frowned, "why do you ask?"

I shrugged, "its interesting, you don't got to tell me."

he sighed, got it when I was a young SS enlisted man about 20 full of piss and vinegar, I was fighting on the eastern front this was only a few years ago, one day we were holding back the tide of a on slot of Russian troops, after I don't know 3 attacks they broke through and got in the trenches with us, it was...bloody. When I ran out of ammunition I used my SS dagger." He pulled it out and tossed it on the table, "lets just say I was the reason the reinforcements got there in time, I got on the MG and mowed down the lot of them, one of them jumped onto me and we fought he took out a knife and I berley held it back, I could of lost my eye... I shot him and got back on it."

He chuckled "this is why I am a SS officer at such a young age I didn't go to a military academy, I choose to hunt Jews rather than leading forces to battle. Not that I wouldn't"...he trailed off.

"That is very interesting story Jagen,"

"yes," he looked down at his watch, "good god look at the time..."

he grabbed my hand and kissed it, I will see you there, Friday night. You still live at the same residence I assume.

"yes"

"well I will see you then, au revoir Chole"

with that he walked on down the street.

I sat there alone now what have I got myself into?


End file.
